Fawn Holmwood
|Row 4 title = Professions|Row 4 info = Spymaster SI:7 Agent #(019) Field Medic Archaeologist Trader |Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = Kingdom of Kul Tiras Kingdom of Stormwind SI:7 Subversion Consortium Explorers' League The Uncrowned House Bexleigh |Row 6 title = Engagements|Row 6 info = Battle of the Broken Shore Argus Campaign War of the Night Sky ----|Row 7 title = Relatives|Row 7 info = Alexander Marogos (Spouse) ---- |Row 8 title = Alignment|Row 8 info = Chaotic Neutral - Type 1|Row 9 title = Signature|Row 9 info = }} ❝This above all: to thine own self be true.❞ An infiltrator mostly known for her accolades in exploration and trade, '''Fawn Holmwood' (alternatively, Reviers) is a Kul Tiran of noble descent. With an expertise within the fields of espionage, alchemy, archaeology and more, one could reasonably label her as someone well-rounded; however, Fawn and her professions both walk the line betwixt being permissible and being utterly roguish. Born on an untamed isle off the coast of Drustvar, Fawn is the perfect pedigree of a purebred Tirasian. The stereotypical characteristics of her homeland work to define the scope of her knowledge in both survivalism and seafaring; in tandem, her family’s perch wasn’t a foreigner to the wretchedness of Drustvar’s history — the dusky elements of the forested region color many aspects of her life. However, like others, she carries a great deal of pride for her kingdom; nationalistic and overbearingly prideful, the noble daughter often bears the emeralds of the sea-laden region or the rubies of her house — even in spite of changing her surname to something less inconspicuous. Owning a name mentioned often within texts of exploration and archaeology, Fawn has planted deep roots within both fields. Half of her current lifespan has been devoted to the pursuit of adventure, where she channeled obtained knowledge into a bundle of written texts and cartographical pursuits. The following era of her life was marked by her acquisition of two vessels, which introduced her to the aspects of trading, quartermastery, and - inevitably - the darker side of sailing: smuggling and piracy. The Tirasian fell prey to the stereotype of her countrymen and thrived within the wicked echelons of society, intertwining her life with the malevolent depths of turpitude and devilry. She reigned as a pirate captain for many years until her stint at sea was abruptly concluded by an inexorable betrayal and subsequent massacre, and her marauding venture was officially terminated when imprisoned upon her return to Stormwind. With a stroke of luck, however, the corsair was given a merciful choice between execution or promising those of the SI:7’s upper command to follow a permissible lifestyle. Unsurprisingly, the Tirasian then lent her skillset to the efforts of the Alliance, promptly enlisting within various branches of its military until she inevitably joined the auspices of Lord Joel Bexleigh’s company. There, she was offered a position of spymaster and councilor within High Cairn’s midst. Although her inclination for the surreptitious reaches of society has not ceased, she has since honed the experiences she gained from that environment in order to complete work for Stormwind’s Intelligence Division as well as its more surreptitious counterpart. = Physical Description = ---- With skin of bronze and a luminous glint in her eye, it’s a notable surprise to discover that the Tirasian has roots from the dusky lands of Drustvar. Bereft of the environment’s sobriety, her exterior is anything but gloomy; armed with the dreamlike awe owned only by those with adventurous spirits, her demeanor is wholeheartedly vibrant and charming. Although capricious and prone to melancholy, Fawn owns the archetype of a rapscallion – mischievous, obstinate and clement in turns. Slender and willowy, Fawn cultivates a deceivingly delicate frame. A musculature of an acrobat steels itself through movements that embody the finesse and tactfulness only a seasoned scout would own. Her agility accentuates the youth that defines her character; appearing more twenty than thirty, the sprightly aura that exudes from her is conveyed through a posture plagued by invariable fretting. Her restlessness lends to the nomadic blood that courses through her; while cherishing moments of respite, she isn’t one to tarry for long. House Reviers owns an abundance of distinct hallmarks that are both a blessing at a curse. Whereas such distinguishing features do well for to set her apart from others, fate thought it a delight to bless a rogue with vividly red features that loan to the ease of identifying her from a crowd. A voluminous crown of wine red scatters past her shoulders in a tumble of waves when not pinned in a braid, though even then, several unruly tresses manage still to fall and frame a youthful countenance. Coupled with the hue of her hair, a pair of umber eyes are both striking and studious in their gaze. Her features own the soft, rounded strokes of an artist’s brush: doe-like eyes, a small nose, and peach lips are pockmarked by a remorseless splash of freckles that fall to decorate whatever bit of dark skin they can reach. Her profile hearkens to that of an aristocratic heritage, and while a bedraggled appearance tends to breed thoughts of commonality, there are several formalities expected of noble birth visible in how she conducts herself. Undoubtedly the result of her ventures, a silvery voice is countered only by the anomalous concoction of accents that culminate wholly into her voice. However, a Tirasian lilt remains distinct in her tone. Recent developments have rendered her left arm to be covered in a myriad of blue and black hues, protected by chitinous material – it looks far from natural, and undoubtedly contributes to the distinct Void aura that radiates from her form. Raiments Unsurprisingly materialistic, every bit of fabric Fawn wears is luxuriously tailored and accurately exhibits the wealth she possesses. With a wardrobe that's astutely described as ostentatious and flamboyant, her fashions play a balanced line between nobility and swashbuckling; she holds a penchant for diaphanous cloth, whether it is in the shape of loose, billowing blouses or flowing dresses. Favoring hues of a duskier variety, crimson and golds never stray far from her ensemble. While without a signature set of armor, her indecisiveness plays part in how often she shifts her style; recklessness only coaxes tears and nicks in leathery material, and an inclination for impeccability results in an ever-rotating selection of armor. There are few things that are consistent about her style. Her nails are well-manicured and frequently painted a dark shade of maroon while adornments are worn to the degree of pretentiousness: fingers covered in rings and ears pierced by an ensemble of jewels. The single consistent trinket she sports is an anchor pendant, silver and composed of a spider's silk. It holds great sentimental value to her, no doubt due to being a gift from her beloved, Alexander Marogos, when their courtship was first beginning. Aside from this, a two-stripped leather headband is almost always worn about her head or coiled around her wrist, and its evident wear poses a significant contrast to the immaculate novelty of her armor. Equipment ‘The Bane of the Sea’ While not entirely uncommon for buccaneers to come across relics of great power, the avidity of those seafarers routinely overwhelms their ability to reason. This was exactly the case for Fawn when she acquired the blade known as 'The Bane of the Sea' – plucked straight from a late pirate's footlocker and into her treasury without a second thought. The thin blade is intricately crafted and much is surmised even from a brief glance over its make; with an extravagantly composed handle, a gilded serpent coils about the hilt and seamlessly blends into unblemished steel. At first glance, the blade seems better suited for decoration rather than being used in the field, yet the durability and celerity of the blade are unrivaled to any other weapon the corsair owns. However, owning the lavish blade didn't come without consequence. A cursed soul was bound to the blade, unbeknownst to the pirate, and inevitably made its attempt to devour her spirit during her time at sea. Malevolent in nature, the being gradually stole away her essence and was almost successful if it weren't for the efforts of Lady Sylvia Ashwood, who banished the curse entirely through practice of the Light. Currently, Fawn wears the blade as a trophy of sorts – as if putting her obstinacy and victory over cursed spirits on display. ‘Isha’heyak, The Depths of Insanity’ While being a collector of many strange artifacts, a seemingly recurring pattern in Fawn's hobby is her attraction to the more perilous artifacts. Obtained during her endeavors in hunting an unknown cult, Isha'heyak was a daunting artifact that was acquired only by traversing the realm of the Void, which was undoubtedly a precarious feat. However, her procurement of the skull didn't come without consequence. A blanched Yaungol skull, horns protrude from its base in a curl reminiscent to that of a ram's, and the weight of the skull is of considerable weight - one that is much more than what is expected. The skull belonged to the creator of the void cult, who came to be known as a notable 'void shaman' within Yaungol and Tauren hordes. Initially cursed to death, Fawn accepted the sacrifice of her actions with the promise of defeating the enemy they sought to conquer. With Isha'heyak in her possession, she is able to receive the guidance of the spirit contained inside of it in order to strengthen her knowledge against the void enemies they faced. As she frequently found herself traveling between the Shadowlands and Azeroth, she managed to unknowingly cheat her way out of the curse and successfully escape the death Isha'heyak's acquisition doomed upon her. As of recent, the corsair learned that it rejects her death entirely; after an arduous battle with a steadfast member of the aforementioned Void cult, the Tirasian was caught in a catastrophic artillery attack from friendly forces, and what should have been her death was instead a resurrection by Isha'heyak. Although she's struggled in ascertaining whether it is a blessing or a curse, the revival has brought her even closer to the powers of the Void. Since the operation's encounter with the device deemed the Enigma Monarch, however, Heyak'awa'han has since passed on – though the curse of his spirit still lives within Isha'heyak, and by extension, Fawn herself. The skull itself is large and obstructive, though it appears to not hinder the corsair's movements. Meticulously tied to the top of her backpack, the skull gives off waves of overwhelming void energies, and the skull evokes dread within whoever dares to peer into the depths of its dark gaze. The corsair can often be overheard indulging in an outwardly one-sided conversation with the skull, almost as if she was communicating with the spirit it once belonged to. ‘The Nightshard of N'zoth’ What initially began as a scavenger hunt for a knife of eldritch make, the artifact known as Oxl’yos’nrqal – Shath’yar tongue for ‘That Which Thirsts’ – led Fawn and company through a series of trials and tribulations, involving heists in the Horde-affiliated territories of Silvermoon City and Azshara’s Goblin villas. The search for the blade concluded upon reaching the Old God temple that housed it, where the Tirasian then bound herself to the knife – and, simultaneously, to the ego inside – by blood. Obtained during the conquest against the Cult of the Long Shadow, Fawn chose to bound herself to it in a means to defeat those who threatened the security of the world she knew; however, what heroic intentions she possessed have been dulled by tragic progression. One of the four weapons of the Old Gods (coined the ‘Xariqin’), Oxl’yos’nqral’s patron is the drowned god, N’zoth. As its name suggests, the ego holds an unquenchable thirst for the souls of the dead. Fit for those keen in subterfuge and infiltration, it evades the memory of all but its host, and, in its original form, it was a simple butter knife – inconspicuous and discreet. The full bind of Oxl’yos’nqral is coined the Nightshard of N’zoth: a foul, eldritch transformation that’s both a boon and a benefit. While the complete bind has granted her a plethora of physical benefits, it has harmed her both mentally and physically just as much. = Personality = ---- Conceivable due to her previous lines of work, Fawn dons a mask of natural propriety that carries itself through a graceful gait and a supposedly refined control of outward emotion. As an avid practitioner of deception and charm, the Tirasian casually sports an impish arrogance that rears its ugliness in a plethora of ways. There are many things about Fawn that are purposefully illusory; it's difficult to discern if her smile is genuine or deceiving, as a lifetime spent donning metaphorical “masks” – chameleon-personality that adapted to situations she often found herself in – has given her an insurmountable amount of practice in both deception and swindling. A purebred rogue, she's simultaneously calculative and aloof, though with a haughty flaw of avaricious tendencies that tend to muddle whatever prerogative she prided in. Like a skittish feline, she's alert and hawk-eyed to her surroundings, and often ventures to where the least amount of trouble is – unless there's something to be had. She owns an elegance common to those of a noble upbringing, but nothing outside of her appearance reflects such an aspect; slapdash and impulsive, she commonly only feels regret in hindsight of her actions. While she tends to adhere to the cavalier demeanor she wishes to possess, any iota of amiability given to her tends to draw out her own in return. At a personal level, Fawn is both an inferno and a gentle breeze – any vitriol is swift to kindle a vulnerable flame, but those that greet her with kindness are swathed in the zephyr that is her benevolence. Every bit as tempestuous as her stormy pseudonym indicates, each step Fawn takes is tumultuous. It doesn't take much for her to be willing to sacrifice herself for those she cares deeply for, though she's foolhardy and lucrative. However, despite what ills her actions may suggest, the corsair bares her heart on her sleeve. While once something she suppressed, there's a melancholy that haunts her; it wears at her smile and shapes her features gaunt, even while obscured underneath the mire that is her ambition and energy. Vivacity that was once unerring in its presence now arrives in sporadic tides that corrode the occasional glimmer of hope to reveal the gloomy reality of her feature, which enhances what nihilistic behaviors she owns. Ultimately, Fawn is defined by extremes; never simply sad or angry, she'll writhe with fury, exuberance, and despondency in a rhythm that difficult to maintain pace with. Unsure of who she truly is, she endures life by donning false masks – a foul habit she's grown too accustomed to. = History = ---- Kul Tiras Childhood Fated to be defenders on the Tirasian seas, the House of Reviers owned the reputation of subduing a significant amount of the pirate threat between Tiragarde Sound and Drustvar for years. The noble house maintained an image of statuesque loyalty to the Lord Admiral - mostly in the shape of raising their offspring to become stalwart defenders in the country’s navy. Keeping a watchful eye from their Crimson Perch, the stalwart Tirasian family stood strong against the aspects of strife that consistently threatened to unravel the accomplishments they’d made. Edmond Reviers was no stranger to the strict traditions his lineage expected him to uphold; the tradition of Tirasians venturing to fight at sea had become ingrained in his family, and that ambition had coursed through his veins since birth. Ultimately proving that he was fully capable of preserving the image of his house as well as concurrently dignifying himself astray from the masses, the stoicism of the Reviers’ future patriarch was contrasted by that of whom he courted. As the daughter of prestigious entrepreneurs in spirits, Emilia Glasscote was raised to be the jovial and ebullient poster-child of her house’s business. Together, the couple had four children. Born in the midst of a storm and amid the crimson wilds of the Reviers’ isle, the first-born daughter was third in the line of her siblings. The eldest son, Godfrey, was determined to forge a path toward knighthood at an early age; however, the youngest son, Bartholme, was fascinated by the vessels his father captained. The youngest Reviers daughter, Matilda, kept her nose in books for the pursuit of knowledge, while Fawn - in a steadfast way to break the stereotype of a noble daughter - possessed an affinity for nature and all of its aspects. None of them were a stranger to the traditions of a noble upbringing; with lessons in their respective niches, Fawn ventured away from her expected course in favor of the forest and its allure. The Reviers’ isle provided an abundance of woodlands for her to explore, which kindled an early desire for adventure. From the moment she could walk, Fawn discovered an innate skill for herbalism and archery, both of which were encouraged by her parents. Gifted a bow and archery lessons, the young girl spent most of her childhood doing just that: spending time amongst the depths of nature. Fawn’s childhood passed by without effort, filled with an endless ambition for adventure. Her days were spent in the forests and mountains, and she’d come home with dirt decorating elegant skirts and twigs for barrettes in her hair. Adolescence The distance between the Reviers' lands in Drustvar and the capital of Kul Tiras proved a stressful endeavor for the ever-ambitious Edmond Reviers, whose leaves for work grew prolonged the more his rank rose in the navy. When the opportunity to relocate presented itself, the naval officer moved his immediate family into a manor in Proudmoore's Court. The bustling city streets of Boralus were incomparable to the tranquility of Drustvar's forests. Inevitably forced, the Reviers family quickly assimilated to the city life and eventually came to find sanctuary within the city walls. Owning a natural charisma, Fawn ended up playing within both the noble politics of the prestigious populace and the illicit mischief of the lesser populace, where shadows crept through the alleyways of the slums and spanned all the way to the lower harbors. Over time, her adventurous nature kept her from being idle. The trenches of Boralus were where the young Tirasian girl gained her first insight into the shadier echelons of society, and while she was there, she picked up a talent for swindling and grew to don a silver-tongue; she was known to be stalwart and feisty, often parading her noble status despite being in the lower reaches. Over time, her presence in the lower slums brought her to the side of An'lyen Rosefeather, who she met after rescuing the half-elf from threatening miscreants. Following the incident, the two kindled an inseparable friendship – which gradually influenced her to be drawn away from her noble lineage. Her endeavors in hunting didn't dwindle despite being in the capital city. While Tiragarde Sound was no Drustvar, Fawn's family hired another instructor for her – a survivalist, this time – who she frequently accompanied during hunting trips. Due to her swindling nature and bright demeanor, she managed to dive into mercantilism, where she sold animal pelts, meats, and herbs that she'd gathered on her trips outside of the city. Her storefront was a mere cart, though she sold to anyone who displayed an iota of interest. As she grew older, her trips began to venture beyond the borders of Tiragarde Sound, which enabled her to bring back "rare" goods to sell in the city. Now that she had more of an exotic inventory of goods, she gained a modicum of reputation within the marketplace of Boralus. Over time, the bustling nature of Kul Tiras brimmed in the wake of another conflict. In order to heed the call for battle, the capable young archer took after both of her brothers and her father and enlisted. Strife's Solemnity While she was fortunate to be kept away from the brutal extent of the Third War, the young Tirasian joined her brothers under their father's crew when Tirasian masses were gathered to sail to the coasts of Kalimdor and battle the Horde forces that lay dormant there. Though the young girl greeted the initial breeze of battle with a rosy outlook, she was quick to learn the sobriety of conflict. What adroitness she owned in her archery skills was tempered by the disparity that plagued her from battle, and the gravity of those sights weighed heavy on her shoulders. It took a while for her to properly adjust to a soldier's mentality, but by the time the defeated Tirasian forces retreated to the sanctuary of Theramore Isle, the young Reviers daughter wore a newfound austerity. The outcome of the final battle in Theramore was toiling on the nationalistic loyalty the Reviers' family possessed. However, while her eldest brother and father were eager to return home, Fawn and Bartholme remained in Theramore, where they reveled in the years of peace that followed. Although residing in the after-effects of a conflict-ailed city, the siblings made the most of what they could. As Fawn worked to repair what distress her first experience of war wrought upon her, her brother worked with the city's blacksmith. For some time, Fawn worked simply alongside the city's hunting parties, traveling with them wherever she could. It didn't take long for her to return to her mercantile roots, where she eventually opened a small storefront with her brother. There, they sold whatever their professions crafted: steel weaponry, wooden bows, and furs of bears and wolves – it was a survivalist's haven and introduced them both into the aspects of trade that rampantly ran through Theramore's harbor. The pair remained stagnant within the safe confines of Theramore Isle for a few years, only returning home when called upon. Stormwind City On the dawn of her twentieth birthday, Fawn's excitement for adventure culminated together into a sole decision: to make a career out of it. The rare, traveling archaeologists in Theramore sparked her interests enough to study to become one, and when she found herself eligible to do so, the young Tirasian sailed to the capital city of Stormwind in order to accomplish her dreams. While Stormwind posed great contrast to Boralus (–and her home, even moreso), opportunities for adventure were aplenty. Her work was initially fixed on mere mercenary work; however, after a year of solid caravan guarding, the girl caught wind of a blossoming archaeological company in Stormwind. She immediately sought out the company the moment she was able. She pursued the archaeology company the moment she set foot in Stormwind, and before long, she was chosen to be a hired mercenary for them. After ceaselessly working to evolve from a simple mercenary to an archaeologist's assistant, she spent a year in the field during their Northrend expedition. Owning a blooming career in archaeology, the Tirasian was fascinated by anything remotely connected to ancient history and knowledge behind Northrend civilizations. Her enthusiasm to discover more led the company to travel all over Northrend, collecting riches and ancient Vrykul relics that brought the company a good bit of fame on their return to the Hall of Explorers. Unfortunately, the company dissolved after a leadership dispute. The Era of Exploration In spite of the unfortunate downfall of her first adventuring career, the young Tirasian was apt to return to the exploration scene and put her newfound skills to use. For some time, she kept to interning within the archaeology division of the Explorers’ League until she came across a peculiar shadowdancer, who enticed her with the idea of joining a company strictly based around the principle of adventure. Curiosity astutely piqued, Fawn halted her progression in professional archaeology and began to pursue something more freelance and chaotic. Within the shadowdancer’s company, she utilized both her skills in archery in order to aid the company in their endeavors of combat, and also put her hunting skills to the test in order to provide what pelts and meats the traveling band of adventurers required. As the company grew in number, she found herself becoming more and more dedicated to their work; before long, she acted as its sole manager of inventory and began to lead a few minor expeditions of her own, like sifting through ancient Vrykul catacombs in the Howling Fjord. One expedition into the Kvaldir-populated marshes of the resulted in a dangerous turn for the company. Lead by a helping crusader, the mission took them to the shipwreck of a Forsaken crew. However, just after scavenging what evidence they could from the ship, Kvaldir forces encroached on their position and ambushed them with harpoons – weapons that inflicted fatal wounds on many of the company members. Suffering from her own injuries, the need for more medics grew apparent after this event. Once the company returned to the shores of Stormwind, Fawn immediately enlisted in the city’s medical sect in response. A Shift in Paths The duration she spent within the company was primarily dedicated to the search of finding her own unique identity. While renown for her vivaciousness and fiery demeanor, the Tirasian girl struggled with finding a suitable position among her peers. Although she’d protested against falling prey to the seafaring traditions her house and her countrymen did, Fawn was inclined to accept the offer of a ship from the company’s boss. Once belonging to a late member of the company, the superiors of the company had since refurbished the vessel into something suitable for sea once more, and - considering Fawn was the only member with an iota of sailing experience - the ship was gifted to her. When her father learned of the news, he was quick to offer her a few key crew members to get a start at sea; with that, the Drifter’s Fortune became a reputable ship on the seas once again, as Fawn used the ship to transport both cargo and the crew between ventures. Outside of her work within the company, Fawn’s archaeological habits didn’t dissipate. Embracing the ability she had to hunt for relics during the company’s ventures, the Tirasian had amassed a collection of ancient artifacts that she frequently showed in small exhibits in Ironforge’s Hall of Explorers. In tandem with her relic hunting, the explorer honed her penchant for sketching and fixed that into a complete cartography hobby. From there, she published a variety of books, maps and essays on various relics within Northrend and Titan culture. Within time, she eventually established a notable reputation within the field of exploration. ( a perpetual work in progress! ) An Eldritch Campaign (33 L.C. - present) Crimson Rebirth Fawn's investigation into the treachery of Lord Moore eventually tied her to a group of composed of military units who were heading a battle against a group of malevolent void entities. Upon hearing that Moore's work was influenced by the void magic of the cult, Fawn inevitably joined forces with the group once her investigative work went obsolete – Moore turned himself into Dalaran's prison and confessed to the crimes he'd committed. Her initial involvement was limited due to the hesitation she possessed for delving into the influence of the Void, and continued to spend most of her time in Stormwind still, attempting to rebuild her reputation in trade. It wasn't until the vandalism of Alexander's home in Old Town that her participation in the operation heightened. Considering the address of his home had been strictly concealed, they both learned that a mercenary company was hired by Moore – who was the culprit of the attack. This sparked a desire to get justice for the committed crime within the corsair, who, after witnessing Alexander's reaction to the ransack, came to join forces with the campaign endeavor. The corsair quickly instantly found herself plunged into Void-laden realms and at the hand of affiliated cultists, and it was during an attack near Blackrock Mountain that she first viewed the operation's main enemy. Terrified, the Tirasian questioned her attendance in the group as a result of the trauma the event gave her, but continued to aid in the operation. A few weeks later, a mission in the Barrens exposed her to the cult controlled Void realm; even in that short time, she became corrupted by the shamanic power that surrounded the cult. Cursed, Fawn was forced to be telepathically spoken to by the shamanic cult leader – which was simultaneously both a benefit and a burden. While it granted her a wealth of knowledge in the Void, the malevolent spirit relentlessly attempted to lure her to do his bidding by promising riches and wealth, which exposed a succinct vice, avarice. His control over her strengthened as time went on, and she fully came to believe the affliction a curse when the Void entity forced her to helplessly watch as her partner's arm was taken by another Void entity – which crippled her mind with remorse and guilt. Through this, she established a steadfast animosity for the void entities. The connection was severed after a battle against the hexweilder of the cult, who was inevitably killed by the party. While freed from the spirit's voice, her companions began to question her morality within the group. This led her to develop a preference to complete work on her own, and for months following the event, Fawn frequently abandoned her daily routine to instead pursue knowledge surrounding the cult and the Void. After countless ventures into the cult-controlled Shadowlands, Fawn faced many confrontations with the cult's students to the point where she grew to become fearless in the face of the enemy; her work inevitably became more daring and reckless as a result. However, her desire for more knowledge and vengeance only heightened as time went on, and she spent more time away from home in favor of spending sleepless nights researching in the Hall of Explorer's instead. Current Events Currently, work alongside those affiliated with the Grand Marshal has resulted in the rogue being intricately involved with the efforts against a malevolent Void cult in the War of the Night Sky. Such events have created an upheaval in her life, as she finds the comfort of the life she once knew being gravely threatened by selcouth and macabre powers. Simultaneously, her work underneath House Bexleigh has resulted in her primary setting being that of the Highland's High Cairn, where she works to aid the company's efforts against that of the looming Forsaken threat. = Relationships = ---- ''Alexander Marogos'' Initially meeting each other during Fawn's retribution for her crimes at sea, the grizzled SI:7 Commander and the corsair frequently worked together during missions for the 177th, SCA and SI:7, though Fawn began to find herself in frequent company of the agent and - while it was something that gradually developed, given her stubbornness - he became one of the few people she harbored a true admiration for. However, distance often hindered them from establishing a true connection with one another. It wasn't until a fateful night during year 37 L.C.'s Tournament of Ages that the two soldiers met and had a moment of reprieve, where a friendly conversation quickly took an amorous nature. The two found themselves never straying far from the other's side during the week of the tournament, and that blossoming courtship effortlessly turned into a relationship that's truly grounded the once-capricious corsair. During the first few months of their relationship, Alexander was granted Ravenvalley - a plot of town land in Duskwood. It wasn't long until Fawn moved in to live alongside the new viscount, and ever since, they've flirted with the idea of beginning a solid life together. However, their involvement with the investigation into Lord Solomon Moore as well as the campaign against the Long Shadow has since wedged an abundance of obstacles in their relationship. With Fawn's thirst to learn more about what they face and Alexander's growing distrust of those surrounding them, they've only found solace within the presence of one another. Although the auspices of the War of the Night Sky continually threatened to separate the couple, they withstood what obstacles were presented. Upon the operation's entrance into Pandaria, the two proposed the idea of marrying once the conflict concludes. Alexander always had a way of calming her usually chaotic manner, and he frequently keeps her from caving into her habitual flightiness -- which was a leading reason that led her to his side. As he's one of the few people who are able to see the unmasked side of her character, Fawn finds herself returning to the true roots of her personality when in his company. With him, her kind smiles are not only genuine, but full of warmth. Talofawn3.jpg|By Dancinfox 55201.png|By Cut-Box Talofawn2.png|By Ammatice Fawn-and-Alexander1smaller.jpg|By Alteya Talofawn4.png|By Steorie Cd9bb379ee75c305c8036bcda78389e2.png ''An'lyen Rosefeather'' They say that a childhood friendship never quite strays, and for this pirating duo, that saying is inexplicably true. As youngling miscreants, Fawn often protected the half-elf from racist civilians in the slums of Boralus by utilizing the threat of her noble name; from first meeting, the two were inseparable. The two were close friends through adolescence, but once Fawn packed up and moved to the Alliance Capital, the strings of their friendship broke. Over a decade later, the two reunited briefly in the ranks of The Citrine Eagle, but Fawn’s heavily-invested work in smuggling caused their reunion to be brief. However, the two found themselves in The League of Lordaeron together, where they worked alongside each other once more. Two privateers that are forces to be reckoned with, both corsairs are known for their chaotic mannerisms and reckless actions. After An’lyen’s proposal for Fawn to become the first mate of The Archon, the amity between the two has grown closer than ever. Fawn considers her relationship with the half-elf akin to that of a sister she never had, and will often fall back into old habits of protecting her - despite An’lyen’s more than capable skill in combat. ''Sylvia Ashwood'' The Viscountess of Ashwood and the corsair met underneath the ranks of The League of Lordaeron, and while it seems as if they'd be unlikely friends, they quickly found companionship within each other's company. With an array of quick quips and Fawn seeing the other as a wise source of knowledge, Fawn harbored a fascination with Sylvia's skill and, in return, Sylvia found Fawn's company in the League to be pleasant. WIth their blossoming friendship, Sylvia invited Fawn to accompany her and a few others to venture to the viscountess' lands of Ashwood, where they spent a weekend of reprieve during the midst of an erupting war in Argus. There, the two established a firm friendship, which grew further during the Tournament of the same year. However, their friendship faltered with Fawn's resignation from the League of Lordaeron. Fawn's involvement with the War of the Night Sky as well as the vast distance set between them caused the two to grow apart, though Fawn still considers Sylvia to be one of the few she truly trusts. Their friendship was rebuilt upon the turn of the new year, where Fawn sought the viscountess' company in order to bring a semblance of balance to her life. Fawn values Sylvia's advice given the other's wisdom and rationality, though they both share a fair amount of similar traits, despite the differences their professions may suggest. ''Karkand Porter'' Initially, the two met one another after joining The Citrine Eagle at the same time. They’d grow close through mutual allegiances with those of the 177th and SI:7, and their friendship eventually led to them becoming inseparable. This companionship evolved into a partnership on the seas upon Karkand discovery of Fawn’s smuggling endeavors. Through this, Karkand introduced her to a connection of his own, though their work quickly went south. After enduring an unfortunate turn of events and sitting on the cusp of death beside each other, Fawn harbored a great admiration for the ranger, and considers him to have saved her life - without his aid, she would have died alongside the rest of her crew at the bottom of the sea. As one of the few people who were able to see Fawn for what she used to be, rather than what she’s turned into, she fondly calls the ranger one of her closest companions. However, upon the delivery of the news of his death from SI:7, she currently mourns the man she once revered. ''Dahlia Tangiers'' With their mutual heritage being the root of friendship, the two Tirasians were lured to each other's side by one's adventurous nature and the other's favor for honeyed words. Effortlessly, the two eased into an affectionate relationship that grew kind; Fawn promised adventure, spontaneity, and to engulf Dahlia into the whirlwind of her life. However, despite any strong feelings, Fawn vanished - a habit she fell into when things grew too serious for comfort. The two inevitably fell back into being strangers for months, though fate brought them to reunite under the League of Lordaeron banner, where Dahlia captained. The two briefly reconciled, yet things turned sour after Fawn’s refusal to continue what they had before. After some time, they met once again and mended most of their hard feelings. Caddegan Lynch There was a myriad of connections that Fawn established during her work under the guise of her own trading company, though none of them made such an impact as well as one Caddegan Lynch had. As frequent smuggling partners, Caddegan was one of the primary facets that brought her further into the depths of the shadier aspect of society. Fawn considers him as more of a sibling figure than anything else, despite the incessant, odd comments that spill from the other’s mouth. Even though Fawn’s ventured away from the smuggling era of her life, they found a brief camaraderie underneath the auspices of the League of Lordaeron, but have since departed. ''Johnathan Krenind'' Having met during her time in Ravenwood, the two quickly hit it off. Her thirst for adventure lead many attempts of her dragging him along during campaigns, and the two share fond memories of gnome-throwing and running from boulders. They'd often be found standing alongside a lamppost in the Cathedral Square, idle and enjoying the silence between them. Although they grew separate due to work issues, the pair reunited during the Blood Maul Conflict. = Companions = ---- Cero rejected qt messenger bird zzz. Vasir'il kul tirans are required to use seabraid stallions right???? (: = Beliefs = ---- Deities of the Crimson Wilds For House Reviers, their established beliefs rested in nature in the wilds of the Crimson Perch. Her mother’s house, the Glasscotes, are an entrepreneurial family (famous for their marketed cherry wine) hailing from Stormsong Valley; as such, tidesages possess great influence in their inner-workings. These beliefs meshed well with the nature-focused beliefs of the Reviers, who - prior to the Second War - were primarily brutal seafarers and beastmasters. As such, the roots of the Reviers’ religion are based in their own fabled deities that are similar to ‘wild gods’ – primarily centered around the creatures who naturally picked the perch as their natural habitat: ravens and foxes. Known for their sharp wit and guile, ravens are traditionally celebrated; most members of the Reviers’ lineage are easily picked out not only for their crimson hallmark, but also for the ebon raven feathers that usually adorn their person (– for Fawn, her usual feather-composed shoulderpads). Alongside that, it is common practice for the Reviers to be gifted a raven hatchling on the day they turn of-age. Meanwhile, foxes - renown for their cunning wit and agility - are highly lauded by the Reviers clan and - while not traditionally sought as companions like their counterparts - the beastmasters that populate the family often pick one for a hunting sidekick. The Black Stag An entity of the Void that held influence over Fawn's life seemingly since her conception, Fawn encountered the previously fictitious entity on a daring venture into its realm addled by the Void. The connection that was forged upon a chance encounter was something surreptitious in nature considering the entity's delphic demeanor, yet Fawn stood true to her beliefs in the Black Stag himself – she believed it to be helpful in their fight against the Dreamghost and his students. However, her gullible nature and confiding within the Black Stag was misplaced. Upon the operation's encounter with the Enigma Monarch, the Black Stag was revealed to be the operation's true adversary. Betrayed, Fawn's conviction within the entity immediately shifted to be against it; however, still cursed, the consequence of her bond with the eldritch entity is still ambiguous. = Commissioned Artwork = ---- Fawnannahelme.jpg|By Anna Helme Fawnportrait.png|By Diermina Fawnsmashinassassin.jpg|By SmashinAssassin Fawncherro.jpg|By Cher-ro 111felice.png|By FeliceMelancholie Commission fawn holmwood by halchroma-dc2arkv.jpg|By HalChroma Fawn21.png|By Cut-Box 5366119 moonlet.png|By Cut-Box Fawn4324.jpg|By Dancinfox Lluminescentfawn.png|By Lluminescent Fawncens.png|By Spectr00m Teateacomish.png|By Qtsie 109fawn.png|By Lolbatty 102.png|By Hannisen Solmatictea white bg by hettemaudit-dc2am6m.png|By HetteMaudit = Trivial Information = ---- * Her common voice reference is Kai'sa from League of Legends, complete with a Tirasian twang. * Musical influences. * Fawn is notoriously morally grey. Such a trait has heavily been exposed as of recent, considering her affiliation to both the 177th/117th Legions as well as various void entities. * Fawn suffers from a heavily concealed depression and plaguing anxiety that she masks by practicing stoicism and other methods. Despite this, there are moments where these ailments tend to slip through the cracks of her resolute demeanor. Both are stubbornly untreated. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Shadowtalon Company Category:SI:7 Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Rogues Category:Smugglers Category:Assassins Category:Medics Category:Spies Category:Pirates Category:Kul Tiras Peerage Category:Stormwindian